Rebellieren und Provozieren
by DunklerGeist
Summary: Se rebeller et provoquer. Que faisait-on quand on était puni ? Et bien, pour Margaux, c'était simple, elle se taisait et subissait. Jusqu'au jour où, par miracle, des fous furieux lui tombèrent... littéralement dessus.
1. Partie 1

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh ! **

**Me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Mais non, voyons, j'vous veux pas d'mal ! A moins que vous soyez mortes de rire à la fin de cet OS, héhé. Et attendez, un autre arrive à la suite ! Oui, je sais, vous m'aimez, ne dites pas l'contraire (j'regarde aaaaaaaaabsolument pas Gossip Girl, quelle idée saugrenue dis donc). **

**Bref ! Fidèles serviteurs (j'suis pas tombée sur la tête, don't worry, merci d'vous inquiéter de ma santé, z'êtes meugnons), je vous présente très solennellement un nouvel OS pour vous faire patienter de l'arrivée de mon dernier chapitre (petite larmichette), que j'ai tout de même commencé à écrire, hein (ou réécrire. Ou réréécrire. Ou… nan, 3 fois, ça suffit quand même). Cet OS, c'est pour ma ****Femme rien qu'à moi**** ! Si vous l'avez déjà lu, c'est normal, il est vieux (un an et… 28 jours quand même. Ou un truc dans c'genre, les maths et moi, ça fait quarante douze) et j'l'avais déjà posté sur sky. Mais ce que vous n'avez point lu, c'est la souiiiiite ! **

**Donc installez-vous bien confortablement dans votre lit, sur votre chaise, accroché au plafond (chacun ses kiffes) et riez bien, petits Eucalyptus ! **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß !**

**

* * *

**

Punie. Elle était _punie_. Et ce, pour des broutilles. L'injustice qui faisait de ses parents des tortionnaires la fit soupirer de frustration. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda à la manière d'une petite fille qu'elle était toujours au plus profond d'elle. Mais cette partie était tellement bien enfouie qu'elle souhaitait de tout cœur était considérée comme une femme. Ce que ses parents ne comprenaient pas.

Punie à bientôt 20 ans. Elle n'en revenait pas. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas rentrée à l'heure. Pour une fois qu'elle sortait, pour une fois que ses parents l'autorisaient ! Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était pas capable d'élever la voix. Elle subissait sans rechigner les punitions plus qu'injustes que ses parents lui infligeaient sadiquement. Elle avait l'impression que sa mère ne l'avait enfantée que pour se débarrasser de certaines tâches ingrates – telles que le ménage – et avoir un esclave sur lequel elle aurait tous les droits.

Elle devait _montrer l'exemple_. Etre une fille modèle, avoir des notes excellentes qui lui ouvriraient les portes d'un avenir étincelant, pavé d'ambition toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, vouée à un métier qui lui permettrait de vivre aisément et de se faire un nom dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle devait être une image modelée de la perfection telle que ses parents l'attendaient. Une femme ambitieuse, déterminée, farouche et sûre d'elle. Tout le contraire de ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Elle était soumise. Soumise à une vie morne où ses faits et gestes étaient déjà tracés. Pas moyen de dévier, elle n'en avait même pas l'ambition. Se lever le matin, se préparer, déjeuner, aller en cours, manger, rentrer, faire ses devoirs, passer l'aspirateur, sortir les poubelles, faire les poussières, laver la vaisselle, nourrir le poisson rouge, sortir le chien, se coucher. Et rebelote le lendemain matin. Toujours la même routine assommante. Toujours les mêmes obligations.

Et dans tout ça, quand pouvait-elle sourire, rire, s'amuser, _vivre_ ? Jamais la douce caresse de la rébellion ne l'avait effleurée. Jamais le mot protestation ne lui était passé par la tête. Toujours cette effroyable soumission qui la menottait, lui apportant l'hypocrite illusion de la liberté. Mais elle n'était pas libre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle ne pouvait pas aller où elle voulait, elle était _punie_.

Elle soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Petit à petit, une drôle d'impression envahit son corps. Mais elle secoua la tête, la chassant sans vergognes. Cette prison dorée la bouffait et lui ôtait tout oxygène. Pourtant, elle n'élèverait pas la voix. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne serait pas entendue, et surtout que les conséquences risquaient d'être périlleuses pour sa pauvre liberté utopique. Elle se fondait alors dans la masse, bien qu'elle détestât ça. Comme tous ces pauvres petits gens insipides, elle se taisait et subissait.

Elle s'appelait Margaux, et petit à petit, elle se transformait en un imbécile mouton.

**[ ... ]**

_MARGAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX ! Faut sortir le chien !  
_Oui maman... maugréa-t-elle.  
_Et pas sur ce ton là, jeune fille !

Margaux ne répondit pas et attrapa la laisse du chien ; maudit chien qui lui bousillait la vie. Elle devait s'en occuper alors qu'il ne lui appartenait même pas, et c'était ce qui l'énervait le plus.

_Et tu me réponds quand je te parle ! s'énerva sa mère, choquée par le fait que la jeune femme ne pipât mot.

Ce qui, à ses yeux, était une forme grave de rébellion et de trahison. Elle l'avait élevée, elle s'était tuée à la tâche pour elle, elle avait fait d'immenses et innombrables sacrifices pour elle, et voilà le remerciement. Mais avant que sa mère ne sortît son discours – erroné qui plus est –, Margaux lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied et répondit, lui donnant ainsi un calmant virtuel et invisible qui lui apporterait une légère amnistie et un peu de paix.

_Oui maman.

Et sans un mot de plus, Margaux enfila sa veste et sortit.

De l'air pur. Sans oppression, sans disputes, sans obligations. Comme elle en rêvait... Une main dans la poche d'un de ses bagguys – « quels sont ces pantalons immondes ? Je refuse que tu en achètes d'autres ! Ma fille ne s'habillera pas comme une pouilleuse, avec des sacs à patate qui coute la peau du cul ! » -, elle avança, tête baissée, son autre main tailladée par la laisse de ce chien impatient qui s'essoufflait comme un bœuf à force de tirer de toutes ses forces. Mais Margaux avait l'habitude, elle ne se laissait pas dicter sa conduite par un chien – surtout pas par un chien. Elle se laissait déjà trop faire par les autres. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle ne savait comment changer. Elle était trop timide et naïve pour protester.

Soudain elle entendit de bruyants éclats de rire ainsi que de nombreux klaxons. Elle releva la tête et, curieuse, se dirigea vers les bruits, le chien sur ses talons. Elle arriva sur un pont mais ne put rien voir d'autre, une bande de garçons dégénérés lui fonçant dessus. Elle réussit à éviter cinq d'entre eux, dont un avec de fausses fesses en plastique sur l'arrière train. Elle sourit en comprenant le pourquoi de tout ce tohu-bohu. D'après ce qu'elle vit, il avait du montrer ses jolies fausses fesses aux voitures juste en dessous, d'où les klaxons, et ce petit jeu les avait bien amusé au vu des éclats de rire qui avaient bruyamment résonné. Margaux sourit devant leur idiotie, se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu un tel cran. Mais malheureusement, alors qu'elle croyait avoir survécu au tsunami Je-suis-jeune-et-con-et-je-l'assume, elle se fit percuter de plein fouet par un sixième jeune homme.

_Aïeuuuuuh ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant l'arrière-train. Je souuuuuuffre ! Va falloir m'amputer du derch, ch'uis sûr !

Et entre deux lamentations exhaustives, il se rendit compte que Margaux était toujours là, sonnée.

_Oups. 'Scuse, t'as rien ?  
_Nan... J'crois ça va.  
_T'es sûre, hein ? Que j'me lève pas d'main matin, réveillé par les keufs, parce que tu t'seras rendue compte que t'as perdu une jambe dans la collision ! Et tu m'feras un procès, et j'devrais aller en taule parce que j'aurais pas les 300 milliards de pépitos que tu m'demandes !  
_Nan, rigola-t-elle. Ca va bien, t'en fais pas.  
_Vrai de vrai ? J'ai pas confiance ! Tu t'sens d'attaque de courir ? enchaina-t-il à toute allure.  
_Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise, et déboussolée par ce qui était en train de se passer.  
_C'est pas que, mais les keufs arrivent, et bien que moi j'portais pas d'fesses, j'suis quand même dans l'lot, pour une raison toute bête, alors vu que j'veux vraiment m'assurer que t'as rien, suis-moi ! débita-t-il à toute vitesse, sous l'air de plus en plus hébété de la jeune femme.  
_Ah mais je, euh...

Mais Margaux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le jeune homme venait de lui attraper la main et la tirait à sa suite, sur les talons de ses amis. Arrivés dans un parking vide, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, tous plus essoufflés les uns que les autres.

_Mon Dieu, Linke, la prochaine fois qu't'as une idée pareille, j'te tue ! s'exclama celui aux longs cheveux noirs en foudroyant du regard le porteur de fesses.  
_Oh, pète un coup David, on a bien rigolé ! répliqua un brun pas rasé aux yeux bleu impressionnants.  
_Les mecs, on est tellement forts qu'on en est invincibles ! Les keufs pourront même pas nous r'trouver, on est les beeeeesteuuuuuh ! s'écria un petit blond.

Ses amis sourirent devant son air extatique et hystérique. Mais lorsqu'il entendit une sirène, il s'immobilisa brusquement, le sang quitta son visage, et il cavala vers un arbre pour se cacher derrière, sous les rires des garçons.

_Reviens, Jan ! rigola un autre blond, mais plus grand cette fois-ci. Aie pas peur, ils sont pas là pour toi, ils emprisonnent pas les nains !  
_Han méchaaaaaant ! ricana celui qui avait tiré Margaux.  
_J'ai pas confiaaaaaaaaaaance ! cria ledit Jan.

A ce moment précis, celui prénommé bizarrement Linke explosa de rire. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, les sourcils froncés, attendant la raison d'un tel fou rire. Mais, trop occupé à essayer de respirer, il ne put que leur montrer son portable, et ils comprirent en un rien de temps.

_Han nan, ça c'est salaud ! s'exclama David en voyant que Linke avait mis la sirène d'une voiture de police en fond sonore.  
_Mais tellement booooooon ! rigola le mal-rasé.  
_Normal que tu dises ça, Frank, t'es d'mèche avec Linke et ses conneries ! s'exclama le grand blond.  
_Oh, sois pas jaloux mon Jurini, minauda Frank en s'approchant de lui, posant une main sur son torse.  
_Woooh ! Me touche pas, ouais ! J'tiens pas à m'faire violer ! Et encore moins par un mec ! C'aurait été une autre demoiselle, pourquoi pas... sourit-il en déviant un regard innocent sur Margaux.

Cette dernière rougit, gênée, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais comme elle ne savait pas quoi, elle la referma. Ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes, le temps que le brun aux cheveux courts qui l'avait tirée daignât se rendre compte de la situation.

_Oh ! Voici ma pote Marguerite que j'ai percuté ta leure. Pour pas moisir en taule parce qu'elle m'aura intenté un sale procès, et que comme la justice allemande est pire que foireuse, bah j'l'ai kidnappée, histoire qu'elle dise à personne qui on est !  
_T'es vraiment un boulet, Timo, soupira David.  
_Heeeeeeeeeeey ! D'où t'oses concurrencer mon trône, sale Clodo ? Tu veux t'battre ?  
_J'serais toi, j'dirais rien, c'pas moi qui m'travestis la nuit !  
_Haaaaaan ! Sale traiiiitre ! C'était un secreeeeet ! s'exclama Linke, théâtralement choqué. Bah j'ai pas l'choix, maint'nant ch'uis obligé d'te tuer ! reprit-il sadiquement, des cornes de démon facilement imaginables greffées sur son front.  
_STOP ! s'écria Frank le mal-rasé. La pauvre, elle va flipper sa race si vous continuez. Promis, aucun d'entre nous n'est un serial killer. Peut-être Juri, mais on n'est pas sûrs, donc j'serais toi, j'le frustrerai pas, mais j'm'approcherai pas trop non plus, lui chuchota-t-il en lançant un faux coup d'œil apeuré au blond.  
_C'est vrai que tu t'appelles Marguerite ? demanda David en arquant un sourcil, la plaignant d'avance d'avoir des parents avec si peu de goût.  
_Quoi ? Mais naaaan, rigola-t-elle. Mais vous y êtes presque. J'm'appelle Margaux, sourit-elle.  
_Enchanté ! Moi c'est Juri, là t'as Frank, dit-il en montrant le mal-rasé, David, enchaina-t-il en pointant le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs, Timo, ton super sauveur de rien du tout parce que c'est lui qui t'a agressé...  
_Heeeeeeeey ! l'interrompit Timo en boudant.  
_Là-bas, celui qu'est décidé à s'marier à un arbre, enchaina Juri sans prêter la moindre attention à Timo, c'est Jan, et lui... Ch'ais pas, j'le connais pas, il a du s'taper l'incruste.  
_Enculé, maugréa Linke. Moi c'est Linke.  
_Linke ?  
_Ouais. Cherche pas, c'mon nom de famille, c'pour ça.  
_Euuh... Ok.

Gênée et extrêmement intimidée, elle baissa la tête, cherchant une soudaine occupation qui lui donnerait une certaine contenance. Doucement, elle sentit un léger manque. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la cause d'une telle sensation, puis se rendit compte que sa main était vide. Alors, horrifiée, elle releva brusquement la tête et laissa échapper un léger cri de détresse.

_Quoi, quoi, quoi ? s'exclama Timo. T'as mal, c'est ça ? T'as des séquelles ? Tu veux j'appelle une ambulance ? Pitié, j'te paie tous tes soins, mais t'préviens pas les keufs, hein !  
_Nan, nan, c'pas ça, j'ai rien. Pour le moment...  
_Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Frank.  
_Mon Dieu, j'vais m'faire tuer...  
_Ah bah nan quand même pas ! Juri est heureux, répondit Linke.  
_Gné ? C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda le jeune homme.  
_Bah si t'es heureux, tu vas tuer personne. Aurais-tu oublié que t'es un psychopathe ?  
_Tsss... Ta gueule Linke, retourne chez les clowns. J'me d'mande sérieusement comment tu fais pour avoir une copine...  
_C'est parce qu'elle est aussi j'tée que lui ! répondit Jan en arrivant.  
_Ah bah tiens ! T'as divorcé d'ton arbre, toi ? se moqua David.

Mais Jan ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur Margaux qui se triturait les mains, répétant inlassablement qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort.

_Bah explique ! On va pas t'laisser moururer quand même ! demanda Timo.  
_J'ai perdu l'chien...  
_ ! explosa Jan, rapidement tu par le regard noir de ses amis.  
_Euuuh... Parce que t'avais un chien ?  
_Boulet, Linke, bouleeeeet... soupira David en secouant la tête.  
_Bah quoi ?...  
_Nan mais là les mecs, vous vous rendez pas compte ! J'vais m'faire assassiner par mes parents ! Déjà qu'j'suis censée faire profil bas...  
_Hm, dur... commenta Juri en grimaçant.  
_Moi j'propose qu'on s'y mette tous ensemble ! A sept y a franch'ment moyen on le r'trouve. Puis comme c'est un peu d'notre faute...  
_Pardon ? fit David en regardant son meilleur ami.  
_Hm, de ma faute... se reprit Timo.  
_Nan mais c'est bon, vous m'devez rien, j'vais bien m'démerdez toute seule, pis au pire, c'pas grave, j'ai vu qu'il faisait de beaux cercueils maintenant...  
_Déconne paaaaaaas ! rigola Linke. Allez les guys, es geht los ! Quoi ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard devant les têtes bizarres que firent ses amis.  
_Plaque la. Arrête de voir ta meuf, j'te jure, c'atroce, tu d'viens comme elle ! T'étais assez bizarre comme ça, avant ! s'exclama Frank.  
_Hého, j'vous merde bande de décérébré du zguègue ! J'vous signale que la vie d'Marguerite est entre nos mains, alors z'allez foutre la paix à ma chérie !  
_Marguerite, pouffa Jan. Hm, désolé, reprit-il devant le regard noir de Timo.

Et c'est ainsi que cinq minutes plus tard, ils vagabondaient dans les rues, cherchant à chaque coin s'il n'y avait pas un chien, fouillant les bennes à ordure, sifflant, lançant d'alléchantes propositions qu'un chien ne pourrait pas comprendre pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne parlait pas. Lorsque cette information monta au cerveau de Frank, il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Linke et ce dernier, en sauveur, se dévoua et se mit à aboyer, arguant qu'il fallait bien entrer en communication avec ce fameux « canidé servius perdicus » comme il se plaisait à l'appelait. Argument auquel avait répliqué Timo en laissant échapper qu'il avait déjà eu assez de séquelles en communiquant avec les extraterrestres. Le fou rire qui avait suivi permit à Margaux de respirer un peu plus librement, allégeant le poids qui reposait sur sa poitrine. Et, au fur et à mesure, le chien ne fut plus qu'un prétexte pour rigoler et faire des âneries en plein milieu de la rue.

_Hey ! J'vous parie Juri il est pas cap de sonner à la porte de c'te maison ! s'exclama Frank.  
_Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? Rira bien que c'qui rigolera vers la fin sans passer par la case départ des pingouins !

Et, sûr de lui, le grand blond s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, monta l'allée fièrement, et grimpa les deux petites marches précédant la fameuse porte en lançant un regard à ses amis. Ces derniers, hilares, s'étaient plus ou moins bien cachés derrière une voiture, les yeux rivés sur Juri, dans l'attente du moment fatidique où son doigt se poserait sur la sonnette et appuierait sur le bouton. Alors qu'ils fixaient avidement la silhouette du blond, Linke sentit son portable vibrer.

_Bah, c'est Juri, déclara-t-il, étonné. Il m'envoie un mess. « J'ai peur, imaginez c'est des serial killer ! », lut-il en explosant de rire.  
_T'as qu'à lui répondre qu'entre psychopathes, ils sont obligés d's'entendre, ricana David.

Lorsque Juri reçut ce message, il se retourna et leur fit un doigt d'honneur avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La scène dura en tout deux secondes et trois dixième. Juri quitta le perron et se propulsa sur le trottoir, courant à perdre haleine pour atteindre le coin de la rue. Ses amis le suivirent des yeux, d'abord étonnés, puis complètement morts de rire. Leur fou rire augmenta légèrement en voyant une vieille dame ouvrir la porte et regarder à droite et à gauche dans l'optique d'apercevoir celui qui venait de la déranger et ainsi donc de la forcer à quitter le petit confort douillet de son fauteuil et l'intrigue passionnante de son feuilleton. Puis, compatissants, ils quittèrent leur cachette et rejoignirent Juri.

_Ouah c'te rebelle ma parole ! se moqua Linke.  
_T'étais beau, courant comme si t'avais le diable à tes trousses, les cheveux dans le vent, d'la bave de peur dégoulinant sur ton menton, ricana Frank.  
_Oh, la ferme, se rembrunit Juri.  
_Moi j'ai trouvé que t'as eu du cran, déclara Margaux.  
_Ah, ah ! Z'avez entendu la dame ! C'est elle qu'a raison, parce qu'une femme a toujours raison ! sourit Juri, victorieux.  
_Ouais, espèce de lèche-cul... marmonna Jan.  
_Nan mais c'est pas une blague. J'aurais jamais eu le courage...  
_Oh, déconne pas, dit Timo. Tout le monde l'a déjà fait !  
_Pas moi...  
_Tu rigoles ? Bah alors t'as déjà fait un autre truc con.  
_Bah... Nan...

Choqués, les garçons fixèrent Margaux avec de grands yeux. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne mentait pas, ils s'entre-regardèrent et optèrent sans un mot pour une décision radicale.

_Suis-nous, dit Timo.  
_Quoi ? Mais pour aller où ?  
_Ton initiation commence petit Padawan, fit Linke doctement.

Et Margaux sourit lorsque Juri frappa l'arrière du crâne du plus grand.

**[ ... ]**

_Attention au dessus de touaaaaaaaaaaaa !  
_Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?  
_Un papillon, sourit Linke de toutes ses dents.  
_T'es vraiment trop con, sale con, répliqua Juri en le fusillant du regard.  
_Moi aussi je t'aime Jurini ! Veux-tu m'épouser ? Je te ferais faire le tour du monde pendant qu'tu m'feras à manger : du poulet farci et du poulet farlà. Je t'emmènerais chiner à Pékin ! Je te ferai l'amour 24/24h sans m'arrêter ! Je... Aïe ! Mais pourquoi tu m'tapes ? Ch'uis ton seul et unique prétendant ! Même les rats du laboratoire pharmaceutique veulent pas d'toi !  
_Hm, et ta copine, elle veut d'toi p't-être ?  
_Mais z'allez arrêter avec elle, oui ou merde ?  
_Perso j'arrêterai quand elle aura décidé d'te larguer pour quelqu'un d'mieux, sourit Frank.  
_Ah ouais ? Comme qui ? Toi ?  
_Tout à fait mon p'tit pépère ! Quelqu'un d'aussi viril, beau et fort que moi ! T'as tout à m'envier, j'ai une grâce et un charme naturel qui fait que les femmes me tombent dans les bras. Pas vrai Margaux darling ?  
_Quoi ? Tu m'as parlé ?  
_Et vlaaaaaaaan ! Dans les dents ! s'exclama Linke en explosant d'rire. Et j'te préviens, tu t'approches de MA meuf, et t'as plus rien d'viril, le menaça-t-il ensuite en pointant un doigt inquiétant sur son torse.  
_Nan mais sans dec, tu m'as parlé ?  
_Rendors-toi Margaux, ils disent d'la merde, faudrait pas qu'ils abiment tes p'tites n'oreilles avec leur connerie.  
_Hého, ch'uis pas une prude, Timo, j'te signale.  
_Ouais, elles disent toutes ça...  
_Nan Timo, d'habitude elles disent qu'elles le sont, et une fois au pieu, c'est LA où on s'rend compte qu'elles sont plus qu'hantées par le diable du sexe !

Tous s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du trottoir et regardèrent Jan avec des yeux globuleux d'étonnement.

_Euh ... Quoi ?  
_Jan... T'es plus puceau ? demanda David, plus choqué qu'étonné – mais le tout théâtralement, bien sûr.  
_Qu-... BANDE D'ENCULEEEEEEEES ! Nan mais vous croyez quoi, là ?  
_Haaaan !... Mais c'était ça alors la vieille qu'est sortie en douce d'ta chambre la s'maine dernière ! s'exclama Linke en une illumination.  
_Quoi ? Mais nan mais pas du tout ! Mais j'vous jure que nan ! Y avait pas d'vieilles ! Et arrêtez d'dire d'la merde ! s'énerva le petit blond.  
_Comment qu'il s'exciiiite !... commenta Juri.  
_'Tention, c'comme ça qu'il mouille, se moqua Timo.  
_Mais putain d'merde z'allez arrêter bande de gros cons ?  
_Ouh là, mais c'est que le Jan est une espèce dangereuse ! rigola Frank.  
_Oh, arrêtez les gars, z'êtes pas sympas avec lui, intervint Margaux.  
_Ouais ! Bande de pauv' gays ! rajouta Jan. Tu m'crois moi et pas eux, hein ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Margaux.  
_Mais bien sûr mon p'tit Minimoy !  
_Gna, gna, gna. T'l'as payée combien pour qu'elle soit dans ton camp ? bouda David.  
_Si tu savais mon pauv' vieux, si tu savais !...  
_Attention au dessus de toi ! s'exclama alors Linke.  
_Ouais, ça va, hein, tu nous l'as déjà faite celle-là, et elle pue ! répliqua Frank.  
_Nan mais atten-...

SPLASH. Linke n'eut pas le temps de finir son avertissement qu'une crotte de moineau atterrit sur l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement et leva tout doucement la tête. L'auteur de ce crime effroyable s'était envolé vers d'autres victimes. Puis, avec dégoût, Frank baissa la tête et regarda la déjection scintiller de blanc noirâtre sur son épaule. Réprimant un hoquet d'écœurement, il chercha dans sa poche et en retira un mouchoir en papier, sous l'hilarité intenable de ses amis qui rejouaient inlassablement la scène, Linke mettant ses dons de comédiens en scène pour reproduire l'expression d'étonnement du chanteur puis sa mimique de dégoût. Margaux, en jeune femme bien élevée, essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir de rire, mais la scène était plus que comique et l'hilarité de ses nouveaux amis contagieux.

_Le premier... commença Frank en serrant les dents, qui reparle de ça un jour, je jure devant Oui-Oui d'le balancer dans une mare de bouse de vache.  
_Allez crotte de moineau ! Le prends pas si mal ! C'était super drôle, avoue ! rigola Juri en lui tapotant l'épaule – propre, de préférence.  
_Comment tu m'as surnommé ?...  
_Ouiiii ! Crotte de moineau, c'juste énorme ! s'extasia Jan.  
_Hého, toi l'gnome puceau, ta gueule !  
_J'm'en fous de c'que tu pourras dire ! Moi, personne m'a chié d'ssus !  
_Allez Frankyky, boude pas ! le réconforta Linke. Moi j'propose on aille boire un verre pour se remettre de nos émotions fortes !  
_Ah ouaiiiis ! Carrément ! s'exclama Timo avec enthousiasme. Après avoir foutu la trouille à Jan, avoir forcé Juri à sonner chez des tueurs de cornflakes, foutu la honte à David on l'traitant d'eunuque en plein milieu d'la rue...  
_Devant des canons ! précisa Juri.  
_Exact, et s'être foutu d'la gueule de Crotte de moineau !  
_Ta gueule, répliqua Frank, blasé. J'te signale que toi tu t'es pris un poteau en pleine gueule, mouuuuhahahah !  
_Ah, ah, trop drôle ! D'ailleurs c'était pas d'ma faute !  
_Ah bah bien sûr, c'était celle de Ma...  
_VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT, VIVE LE VENT D'HIVEEEEEEEER ! s'écria alors Timo en jetant le regard le plus noir qui fut à Jan pour le faire taire et l'empêcher de dire une embarrassante bêtise.

Bien sûr que non que ce n'était pas non plus de la faute de Margaux, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la route, trop obnubilé par elle. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait une jeune femme aussi charmante et gentille qu'elle. Alors quand en plus, elle était tout sauf moche, il profitait de la vue. Mais jamais il ne lui viendrait à l'idée de jouer avec elle ou de lui faire le moindre mal. Il avait déjà donné dans ce domaine, il espérait toujours autant qu'elle ne souffrirait d'aucune séquelle suite à leur collision. Il maudissait cet épisode, et donc quelque part Linke pour avoir eu l'idée si stupide de montrer de fausses fesses aux automobilistes, mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être content. Car grâce à elle, il l'avait rencontrée.

_Bon ! Vous attendez quoi ? On y va oui ou merde ? demanda Juri.  
_C'est parti ! s'exclama gaiement David.

**[ ... ]**

_Sans déconneeeeeeeeeeeer ?  
_Mais chuuuut, fais encore plus de bruit ! le réprimanda Margaux en jetant des regards affolés autour de leur table.

Constatant que les autres clients ne leur prêtaient même pas attention, la jeune femme soupira et reporta son attention sur le sourire mi-espiègle, mi-choqué de Timo.

_Quoi ? C'est bon, tu vas t'en r'mettre !  
_Nan, j'ai des doutes. Mais t'inquiète, t'as bien fait d'nous rencontrer ! On va t'initier à la bière ma chère !  
_Prends tes dispositions : préviens les keufs de ton quartier, parce que combien d'fois on a négocié pour pas qu'ils nous enferment pour ébriété, lui chuchota Juri à l'oreille.

Bouche bée, Margaux le regarda. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée ?... Mais en voyant son air choqué, Frank rigola et la rassura.

_T'inquiète, t'as rien à craindre, on s'est jamais fait arrêté.  
_Bien qu'on en ait fait des conneries, ricana Jan. La preuve ta leure, on a pas payé l'bus ! se vanta-t-il fièrement.  
_Wouuuuh, c'te rebelle de ouf, se moqua Juri.  
_Fuck off, on et ... euuuuh...  
_Ca y est, c'en est trop pour son p'tit cerveau, rigola Timo.  
_Hého, tu t'calmes, toi, le réprimanda Jan comme un grand-père sermonne un enfant.  
_Mouuuuuhahahahah ! Genre c'est JAN qui dit ça, t'sais ! explosa Frank.  
_Grave ! approuva Linke. Quoique, j'vois personne d'entre nous dire ça sérieusement, t'sais.  
_Pas faux ! Nous on est plutôt du genre à s'faire engueuler parce qu'on paie rien, qu'on r'garde la télé jusqu'à pas d'heures, qu'on sèche tout c'qu'on peut, qu'on parle fort quitte à rendre sourd une sourde et... qu'on fout l'dawa, en un mot ! s'extasia Frank.  
_Tout à fait ! acquiesça véhément Linke. Mais c'est pas d'notre faute, les règles sont trop faciles à transgresser.  
_Tu trouves ?... souffla Margaux, ahurie.  
_Ecoute, ma petite, déclara David en passant un bras derrière sa chaise, le posant sur le dossier avec une nonchalance déconcertante. Tu sais ce que signifie Revolution ?

Hochement de tête de la jeune femme.

_Et rébellion ? Faut pas t'laisser marcher sur les pieds. Tu récolteras que des mauvais trucs.  
_Laisse la, Davi', intervint Timo. J'vais t'expliquer quelques trucs de bases, Margaux. Quand on t'attaque, tu contre-attaques.  
_Arrête de r'garder Star Wars, mon pote, ricana Jan, mais ce dernier se tut rapidement devant le regard noir de Timo.  
_On est constamment surveillés, dirigés dans une direction qui plait à ces messieurs d'en haut, et on a rien l'droit d'dire. Pourtant, on a quelque chose à dire. Et ils le savent très bien, c'est pour ça qu'on est muselés. Certes on n'est pas milliardaires, on n'a pas des milliers de relations qui feraient qu'on serait susceptibles de changer le monde en un tour de main. On a que des idéaux. Mais on a quand même une volonté, et cette volonté, on l'exorcise de la façon qu'on peut. C'est bien connu, les critiques passent beaucoup mieux quand elles sont parées d'humour. C'est pourquoi on fait autant de conneries. On en a marre de devoir marcher droit. C'est interdit d'enlever les panneaux de signalisation, tu crois que Juri s'est gêné ? C'est interdit de pisser sur des statues sacrées, Linke s'est pas fait prier. C'est interdit de fabriquer des bombes, Jan en a rien à foutre. On n'est pas des saints, mais on n'est pas des démons quand même. On a qu'une vie à vivre, tu devrais en prendre plus conscience, Margaux. Profite. Savoure les bonnes choses de la vie tant qu'il est encore temps. Et bois donc cette bière ! finit-il avec un sourire.

Subjuguée, Margaux le regarda de ses yeux marron teintés de vert. Jamais personne ne lui avait encore tenu un tel discours. Jamais personne ne lui avait encore autant ouvert les yeux. Digérant difficilement cette vérité, elle secoua la tête et attrapa le verre que lui tendait Timo. Puis, sous leurs regards curieux, elle avala une gorgée. Qu'elle faillit recracher face au goût infect de cet infâme breuvage. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire devant sa grimace de dégoût et burent à leur tour.

_Comment vous faites ? C'est dégueulasse, ce truc !  
_Déconne paaaaaaaas ! s'offusqua Jan. C'est la boisson du bonheur !  
_Les mecs, ça vous dit un p'tit défi ? demanda alors Frank.  
_Un défi ? Quel genre de défi ? voulut savoir Linke.  
_Héhé... Tu vois la fille, là-bas, assise au bar ?  
_Ouuuuh... Canon, constata Juri.  
_Exact. Je parie que Linke n'est pas cap d'aller la voir.  
_Pfff ! Bien sûr que si ! Fingers in the nose, même, mon pote !  
_Ah ouais ? sourit malicieusement Frank. Et d'la draguer pour avoir son numéro et plus si affinité ?  
_Gloups... Nan, exagère pas... Ca, j'peux pas. Nina va m'tuer ...  
_Mais elle est pas censée savoir, susurra David.  
_Nan les guys, déconnez pas.  
_Ouuuh... Linke serait-il une poule mouillée ? ricana Timo.  
_Quoi ? Moi ? C'est c'qu'on va voir !

Et sur ce, Linke se leva brusquement, tira sur son col, lança à ses amis un regard empli de confiance, et se dirigea avec victoire vers la jeune femme. Ses amis l'observèrent silencieusement, ricanant sous cape, attendant le moment fatidique où il se ferait jeté.

_Vous croyez pas qu'ça craint un peu ?... demanda Margaux. Le pauvre, si sa copine l'apprend, ça risque de casser entre eux.  
_Margaux, Margaux, Margaux, soupira Timo en se retournant vers elle. Elle risque pas d'le larguer si c'est ça qu'tu crains. Elle aurait même été la première à avoir c'te idée. Tu connais pas Nina, elle est handicapée d'la tête, j'te jure !  
_Chut ! R'gardez, il lui parle ! les interrompit Jan.  
_Oh, oui, Linke, embrasse-moi ! minauda Frank en prenant une voix de fille.  
_Ta gueule, Ziegler. On sait tous que t'es secrètement amoureux d'lui, mais fais gaffe, Nina risque de t'péter la gueule, se moqua Juri.  
_Ah, ah, se rembrunit le brun.

A ce moment Linke se retourna et leur fit un clin d'œil, pouce levé. Un homme s'assit nonchalamment à ses côtés et commanda un verre au barman. Linke lui lança un bref coup d'œil et reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme. Clara.

_Dis-moi donc. Que fait une si jolie fille dans un bar aussi paumé, toute seule ?  
_Qui te dit que je suis seule ?  
_Ce petit air désespéré, comme si tu languissais auprès de ton prince charmant.  
_Et qui te dit que je n'l'ai pas déjà trouvé ce fameux prince ?  
_Oh c'est gentil, mais on s'connaît pas encore assez pour que tu croies que je suis ton prince.  
_T'es comique, rigola-t-elle.

Linke sourit. Il venait de marquer un point. Il allait l'avoir son numéro, et il claquerait le bec de ses amis !

Ces derniers l'observaient, hallucinés et perplexes. Ca faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes et Linke n'était toujours pas revenu. Ils se rembrunirent, ne pouvant croire en un possible charme du jeune homme. Ils avaient cru que tout était joué quand l'homme ténébreux s'était accoudé au bar avec son allure menaçante, son regard noir et ses mains énormes, mais ils s'étaient trompés.

Linke sourit, sortant son arme la plus ravageuse, et se rapprocha un peu plus de Clara. Cette dernière sourit à son tour, mais une lueur d'espièglerie emplissait ses yeux. D'une absolue assurance, Linke fut envahi par un léger doute.

_Trésor, l'ange démoniaque à côté de toi, c'est mon homme.

Et c'est alors qu'une ombre s'abattit sur la grande carrure soudain très frêle de Linke. Il leva de petits yeux apeurés et vit l'homme, précédemment accoudé au bar derrière lui, frappant ses poings les uns contre les autres, le regard meurtrier. Linke déglutit difficilement et se retint d'appeler ses amis au secours, se doutant que sa voix étranglée montrerait sa peur intérieure.

_Euuuh... Bonjour, dit-il, crispé, sa voix montant sensiblement dans les aigus. Je... J'vais vous laisser, hein...

Et sans attendre de réponse, il prit ses jambes à son cou et sortit du café, délaissant ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire.

**[ ... ]**

_Arrête, j'arrive plus à respirer ! s'exclama Jan tellement il riait.  
_Il va faire pipi dans sa culotte, se moqua Frank.  
_Bande de pauvres trou du cul, répliqua sombrement Linke. Il aurait pu m'tuer, bande de cassos ! Et même pas vous m'aurez sauvé la vie ! Mais j'vous aime plus quoi !  
_Parce que tu nous aimais avant ? s'étonna David.  
_Nan.  
_Pfff... J'me disais bien.  
_Allez, souriiiiiis ! lui dit Juri.  
_Nan. Rats.  
_Ah, ah, c'que t'es drôle, soupira le blond.  
_J'habite là, les mecs, les interrompit Margaux en s'arrêtant devant un portail blanc fermé.

Les garçons cessèrent de rire et s'arrêtèrent. Margaux les regarda, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

_Et c'est ainsi que se termine le périlleux voyage de la princesse Marguerite, escortée par ses preux chevaliers pour la protéger des dangers du monde aux monstres monstrueux ! Et... Aïeuuuuuh ! Mais pourquoi qu'tu m'as tapé ! s'exclama Linke en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, lançant un regard meurtrier à Juri.  
_Bah Jan voulait l'faire mais il est trop p'tit, il a pas pu atteindre ta tête, alors il m'a demandé d'te donner un coup et voilà le résultat.  
_Ah ouais et il t'dit saute, saute ?  
_Bah nan. Mais comme j'étais d'accord avec lui sur le fait qu'tu dises d'la merde, j'ai accepté d'te frapper. Pis j'aime bien ça, sourit Juri de toutes ses dents.  
_C'une histoire de blond, commenta doctement David.  
_Ouais, surtout de psychopathes, maugréa Linke sombrement. Ch'uis sûr j'ai un traumatisme crânien là !  
_Les mecs ! s'écria Timo. Vos gueules !

Et le silence fut. Rapidement brisé par un jappement. Tous tournèrent la tête vers Jan, mais celui-là leva les bras en l'air, signe de son innocence. Puis ils virent arriver un petit chien. Margaux poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et attrapa l'animal dans ses bras.

_Ah bah voilà ! Un cleb's revient toujours chez lui, commenta Timo.  
_Putain ça veut dire qu'on l'a cherché pour rien ? s'énerva Linke.  
_Parce que t'appelles ça chercher ? se moqua Margaux.  
_Ouais... Pas faux. Pis dis donc ! J'te permets pas, toi ! Ouah elle s'rebelle la fleur !  
_La fleur ? rigola la jeune fille.  
_Bah ouais. Marguerite, c'une fleur.  
_En tout cas, t'as bien raison ! Rebelle-toi un peu plus souvent, sourit Timo en faisant un clin d'œil à Margaux.

La jeune femme sourit et les salua avant d'ouvrir le portail.

_Oh... J'ai été contente de vous rencontrer.  
_Oh mais très chère ! Si tu crois qu'on va t'laisser ! Imagine un jour t'as des séquelles ! Nan, c'impossible, j'peux pas t'lâcher, j'veux être sûr que t'iras bien.

Margaux rigola, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Elle donna son numéro aux garçons puis avança, traversant l'allée menant à sa porte d'entrée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, le chien toujours dans les bras, et leur fit un signe avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Timo et, de mauvaise grâce, elle s'efforça de se retourner et de rompre le lien entre eux. Puis, une fois rentrée et la porte refermée, elle s'adossa à cette dernière et poussa un profond soupir. Quelle journée... indescriptible. Mais plus qu'enrichissante. En une simple journée, elle avait fait la connaissance de six garçons hors du commun, qui, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle, aussi sûr qu'était le fait que le soleil se lèverait demain matin, iront loin. Leurs idéaux, leurs propos, leurs visions de la vie, tout ceci l'avait investie pour ne plus en sortir. Elle aussi voulait avoir son mot à dire. Elle aussi voulait servir la cause de l'humanité. Elle aussi voulait que les choses bougent.

Ses traits se durcirent. La voix de la rébellion l'avait enfin effleurée. Elle ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Elle imposerait son point de vue et élèverait la voix. Parce que désormais, elle savait qu'une catégorie de gens envahissait le monde, qu'elle n'était plus seule, et que des marginaux se cachaient un peu partout. Mais surtout, elle avait pris conscience qu'il existait des Révolutionnaires.

Et qu'elle avait décidée d'en faire partie.

* * *

A suiiiiivre *musique qui fait genre peur, mais qui, en fait, fait trop pas peur*


	2. Partie 2

**Weeeeeeeesh ! **

**Comme promis, voici donc la suite de cet OS ! Oui, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que ma Femme a une vie trop palpitante ! Elle a la classe, vous croyez quoiiiii !**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise et que vous vous bidonniez à mort ! **

**Bonne lecture & viel Spaß ! **

* * *

_Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-tion !

Tournant en cercle, Margaux avait à cœur de manifester en plein milieu de sa chambre, observée avec un intérêt non feint par son lit ainsi que ses oreillers, qui avaient honte d'abriter une telle femme pour la nuit. Le divorce se profilait à l'horizon… Mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure. Fière de sa soudaine rébellion, elle levait haut une pancarte, constituée d'une simple feuille rehaussée par un stylo bic… On faisait avec les moyens du bord, et tout le monde savait que le début d'une Revolution était laborieux car les moyens étaient plus que restreints. Mais bientôt, Margaux serait riche, et finie la misère ! Bonjour les plages ensoleillées, les îles désertes à foison, les groupes de musique personnels, les beaux mecs rien que pour elle, et compagnie ! La belle vie, en un mot.

Loto, à qui le tour ? À elle, bien évidemment ! Y avait une justice quand même, hein !

Forte de ses convictions, elle se mit à chantonner la Marseillaise. Quoi de mieux que l'hymne français, symbole de la Révolution, pour crier son accord ? Chanter We are the champions allait bien deux minutes, mais là, le sujet était totalement rocambolesque, voire même à côté de la plaque. C'est donc avec un savoir faire incontestable qu'elle scanda l'hymne révolutionnaire français, sa désormais fidèle pancarte à la main levée haut vers le ciel comme si elle s'apprêtait à l'abattre tel un coup de massue sur toutes ces règles éhontées.

La petite Margaux obéissante et craintive laissait aujourd'hui place à une lionne assoiffée d'interdits et de rigolades.

_Allons enfants de la patriiiiiiiieuh,

Le jour de gloire eeeeeeeeeeeeeest arrivé !

Contre nous de la Tyranniiiiiieuh,

!

Nanananananananananaaaaaa !

Aux , citoyens !

vos bataillons !

Nanaaaaaaaaaa, nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naaaaaaaaa naaaaaaaaaaaaaa nananana !

Sauf que… bien évidemment, Margaux était allemande, et l'hymne français était bien « cool » mais beaucoup trop compliqué à apprendre, et à fortiori, à retenir. C'était comme demander à un français de sortir l'hymne allemand d'un coup, c'était impossible – sauf si on tombait sur LE seul allemand titularisé français, ou pire ! Sur un français enlevé par des E.T allemands qui l'auraient conditionné à apprendre l'hymne allemand, et ne connaître que ça ! Margaux imaginait déjà les mille et un sévices, les mille et une tortures que le pauvre homme avait dû subir… Autant se faire enlever par des E.T pouvait être cool, dans la mesure du possible, autant apprendre l'hymne national était tout bonnement abominable et carrément inhumain. Paix à son âme, pour la peine.

Continuant sa petite Revolution interne, Margaux s'amusait comme une folle pour une fois. Cela faisait aujourd'hui une semaine qu'elle avait rencontré les garçons, et au fil des jours, les paroles de Timo dans ce bar magnifique – car lieu de râteau pour un certain monsieur Linke qui fut plus que mémorable aux yeux de ses amis – s'étaient implantées dans sa tête pour y germer et ne plus en sortir. Le peuple devait faire entendre sa voix. Et tant pis si elle commençait cela seule dans sa chambre, l'essentiel était que Margaux commence un jour ou l'autre. Et bientôt, elle irait crier ses opinions sur tous les toits, parce qu'elle allait devenir une Super Héroïne – le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun rapport avec ledit poulet ne prouvait pas qu'elle avait perdu toute sa santé mentale lors de sa collision avec Timo ou de son après midi avec ces jeunes complètement déglingués du ciboulot. Cela montrait juste… qu'elle aussi pouvait dire des conneries. Et Dieu, ce que cela était bénéfique.

_ Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-tion ! Re-vo-lu-…

_Margaux !

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur et se taisant brusquement, Margaux lâcha sa maigre et dérisoire pancarte qui s'écrasa au sol sans bruit – n'oublions pas que ce n'était qu'une simple feuille. Puis, paniquée, elle se laissa tomber au sol, en plein milieu de sa chambre, et se mit à siffloter, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas reproduire la mélodie de la Marseillaise, l'air de rien. C'est ce moment opportun que choisit sa mère pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Margaux retint un soupir cette fois inopportun et arrêta de siffler pour sourire d'une façon angélique à sa mère, l'air de lui demander ce qui l'amenait ici de si bon vent.

_Une copine t'attend dans le vestibule.

_Ah bon ? ne put-elle se retenir de laisser échapper, surprise. J'arrive, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que sa mère n'était pas décidée à lui donner plus de précision.

Se relevant alors sans les mains – oui parce que Margaux était une danseuse, donc Margaux était souple, donc Margaux n'avait pas besoin de ses mains pour se relever lorsqu'elle était assise à même le sol, et puis Margaux était une Super Héroïne bientôt multimilliardaire, alors Margaux avait bien le droit de faire comme cela l'enchantait – elle suivit sa mère dans les escaliers, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendit les marches, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle n'était ni sénile, ni sourde – ou tout du moins pas encore -, sa mère lui avait bien dit qu'une _copine_ l'attendait ? Alors qui était donc cette inconnue sur le devant de sa porte qui lui souriait d'un air ravi.

_Bonjour Margaux !

_Euh… salut…

_Tu vas bien ? lui demanda l'inconnue-numéro-un-totalement-suspecte-et-peut-être-envoyée-par-les-E.T.

_Euh… oui, très bien, et toi ?

_Pépère ! Ch'uis v'nue pour l'exposé.

_L'exposé ?... répéta-t-elle bêtement en fronçant les sourcils.

_Roh Margaux, c'est bien toi, ça ! Toujours tout oublier, mais quelle tête en l'air ! L'exposé, cocotte, tu sais, le truc à faire en _histoire_, à propos de la _France du XVIIIe siècle_, avec les _Lumières_, les _régimes politiques_, mais aussi les _guerres_… expliqua-t-elle en insistant sur chaque mot.

Mais en voyant qu'elles étaient enfin seules, l'inconnue soupira et regarda Margaux comme si elle venait de la planète Flougabouc. Ce qui ne plut pas forcément à la jeune femme, ce n'était pas elle l'enlevée des E.T, mais plutôt cette étrangeté qui lui parlait exposé alors que, Margaux en était sûre, elle n'en avait pas à faire, et elle ne la connaissait même pas, qui plus est !

_Putain, ma poule, niveau théâtre, tu repasseras, t'es nulle.

_Hey ! J'ai fait du théâtre j'te signale, et j'me débrouillais pas mal.

_Bah dans c'cas-là, soit on t'a menti toute ta vie, soit t'as perdu tout ton supposée talent… Bref. Les guys m'ont envoyé.

_Qui ?

_Les guys ! Les mecs ! Les garçons ! Jan, Juri, Timo et compagnie ! Me dit pas qu'tu t'souviens pas d'eux ! s'exclama l'inconnue-toujours-numéro-un-de-moins-en-moin-suspectée-d'enlèvement-par-les-E.T-mais-plutôt-d'évasion-de-l'asile-psychiatrique.

_Bien sûr que si ! se récria Margaux, qui pensa en son fort intérieur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier, pas après tous les fous rires ainsi que les changements qu'ils avaient provoqués en elle.

_Bah alors, te fais pas plus con que tu l'es déjà.

Outrée, Margaux allait protester qu'elle ne lui permettait absolument pas de l'insulter, et encore moins sous son toit – ce que, il y a quelques jours, elle n'aurait pas osé, mais désormais, la voix des garçons l'avait effleurée, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne l'écoute pas – mais la jeune femme l'interrompit d'un geste hautain de la main.

_Bref, sur ce coup-là, ils ont joué l'intelligence et m'ont demandé de venir te voir. Avoue qu'ça aurait pas fait le même effet si c'était un mec, ou voire pire une bande de mecs, qui débarquait chez toi pour te voir. J'crois pas qu'tes darons, et encore moins ton père, auraient kiffé. Donc me voilà, mais je t'absous de me vouer un culte.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que Timo…

_Ne t'a pas envoyé de message ? finit l'inconnue. C'est très simple, très con, et surtout très Timoyen. Il a perdu son portable, expliqua-t-elle, complètement blasée.

_Oh…

_Ouais, comme tu dis. J'ajouterais même plus : mais quel handicapé d'la tête ! Il a dû oublier son cerveau sur le lavabo, et ce, dès la naissance ! Tu m'diras, vu la bande de potes qu'ils sont, les autres valent pas plus…

_Hm, et… t'es qui, toi ?

_Mais ça coule de source, nan ? J'suis la cousine germaine au troisième degré d'la sœur de la grand-mère de l'oncle à David. Tu vois pas l'air de famille ? Bizarre, il est prépondérant normalement.

Margaux se mit alors à la dévisager, et à part les yeux bleus, elle ne voyait absolument pas en quoi cette dernière pouvait ressembler à David. Grande, les cheveux mi-longs châtain clair, elle avait un visage assez anguleux et un regard espiègle auquel collait parfaitement le sourire mutin qui ne se détachait pas de ses lèvres.

_Oh et, accessoirement, ch'uis aussi la copine de Linke… Mais ça, c'n'est qu'un détail.

_Nina ! s'exclama alors Margaux.

_Ah bah tu vois que tu sais qui ch'uis ! Avoue, ils ont pas arrêté de chanter mes louanges, se vanta la jeune femme d'un air particulièrement fier.

_Euh… ouais…

_Eukay, tu sais pas mentir, cocotte, et eux, ils vont m'entendre parler. Bref, ch'uis pas là pour ça. Les mecs veulent te revoir, et te donner rendez-vous. Je suis donc Hermessette, la messagère… nan ça va pas, c'est loin d'être des Dieux, ces cocos.

_Un rendez-vous ?

_Vui, vui, ma chère. Disons demain soir, après les cours. Tu finis à quelle heure ?

_Mais je pourrais…

_Quelle heure ?

_Dix sept heures, mais je…

_Très bien alors rejoins les à dix sept heures trente au parc en face de la boulangerie Les Trois Fourneaux. Tu vois c'est laquelle ?

_Oui mais…

_Parfait, alors c'est bon ! J'te dis pas à demain, j'sais pas si j'serais avec eux. Donc à la r'voyure ma cocotte !

_Mais…

Mais Margaux n'eut pas le temps de protester que Nina s'en était déjà allée. C'est alors dépitée que la jeune femme rentra chez elle et referma la porte d'entrée, le cerveau élaborant déjà mille et un scénarios catastrophes. Comment pourrait-elle aller à ce rendez-vous ? Ses parents lui poseront des questions si elle rentrait tard à la maison, et ils risquaient même de la gronder. Et cette histoire d'exposé allait aussi lui poser des problèmes. Comment pourrait-elle mentir, elle qui ne savait pas faire cela, en parlant à ses parents d'un exposé inexistant ?

Margaux était, pour ne pas prendre de pincettes, dans la merde. À moins que … Oui, tout n'était peut-être pas perdue, il suffisait juste qu'elle s'entraine à mentir… Mais ce n'était pas si compliqué que cela, n'est ce pas ? Tout le monde mentait, et certains le faisaient comme ils respiraient. Alors pourquoi pas elle ?

[ … ]

_A TAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !

Sursautant violemment devant son miroir, Margaux inspira profondément avant d'expirer doucement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre son trouble. Et puis d'abord, elle n'était absolument pas troublée. Qui avait dit qu'elle était troublée ? Elle était parfaitement normale. Ce n'est pas comme si ses yeux étaient fous et bougeaient dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de leurs orbites, comme si ses mains étaient tellement moites qu'elles se mettaient à gouter, comme si son visage était crispé dans un sourire à l'origine serein mais au final effrayant, ou comme si son œil droit tiquait nerveusement. Non, elle était parfaitement normale, et tellement ravissante dans cette posture qu'elle hésita à s'inscrire immédiatement à Miss Allemagne. Dans la catégorie créature de Frankenstein.

Inspirant une fois de plus, Margaux riva son regard dans le reflet de son miroir et s'adressa à elle-même, essayant de s'auto-booster. Et ce, rapidement, parce que bon, _ils allaient manger des knackis_ !

_Tu peux le faire, ma fille. Voyons, t'es pas une trouillarde ! T'es une Super-Héroïne multimilliardaire ! Une Suuuuper-Zéroïïïï-… Héroïne j'voulais dire ! Ouais, une Hé-ro-ïne ! Yes, you can ! Si Herbert Grönemeyer a réussi à sortir un tube et à être connu, toi, tu peux mentir fingers in the nose ! T'as la classe intersidérale, darling, crois en toi, et les hippopotames pourront s'rétamer dans l'Sahara !

S'administrant une dernière dose de courage, Margaux sortit de sa salle de bain, avant de se faire disputer, et descendit lentement les escaliers comme si elle allait à la potence. Se recomposant un visage cette fois-ci parfaitement et réellement normal, elle entra dans la cuisine et s'installa à sa chaise. Les knackis l'attendaient bien sagement, auréolés d'une douce lumière divine. Ne manquait plus que le célèbre « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallelujah ! » pour parfaire la scène. Salivant devant ce plat simple mais plus qu'alléchant, Margaux s'impatientait, devant attendre que toute la tablée soit servie pour que son tour arrive.

Finalement, le dîner se passa habituellement, Margaux lâcha un ou deux compliments ni vu ni connu à sa mère afin de la dérider et de la mettre de bonne humeur – toutes les chances devaient être mises de son côté. Un peu plus et elle se mettrait au vaudou, à la sorcellerie, magie noire ou blanche, peu importe du moment que le résultat se voit !

Arrivée au dessert, Margaux se jeta alors dans la gueule du loup… tant pis si elle ne possédait aucune poupée vaudou, elle comptait sur son charme naturel et ses supers pouvoirs de Jedi.

_Demain, j'pourrais rentrer un peu plus tard ? On doit aller à la bibliothèque avec Nina, pour l'exposé d'histoire…

Silence. Margaux retint sa respiration, attendant le verdict fatidique. Et si la Force n'avait pas été avec elle ? Oh, Dieu, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû utiliser sa baguette magique ! Celle qui avait permis à Harry Potter de vaincre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-mais-dont-on-s'en-foutait-parce-qu'il-était-clapsé-j'ai-donc-nommé-Voldemort. Et qui sait, peut-être même que l'anneau de Frodon, le prééééééssiiiiiieux de Gollum n'aurait pas été inutile dans une telle situation. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa petite poitrine fragilisée par la crainte, mais elle fit son possible pour n'en laisser rien paraitre. Maître Yoda, Dumbledore, et Gandalf n'aurait pas été fiers d'elle…

Puis, finalement, la sentence tomba… Oh Jésus, Marie, et leurs chaussettes, faites que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes, pria-t-elle intérieurement.

_Si c'est pour les cours, pas de problèmes.

Et c'est avec un soupir immense, mais imperceptible, que Margaux les remercia avant de se plonger dans sa crème brûlée. Tout cela pour cela. Bah dis donc, quelle trouille futile ! Les politiciens avaient raison, ce n'était pas si dur que cela de mentir, et aux dernières nouvelles, cela n'avait jamais tué personne. Pour le moment…

[ … ]

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ? Elle allait se faire trucider, c'était obligé ! Adieu ses rêves de richesse ! La seule consolation qu'elle pouvait avoir était qu'elle irait au Paradis. Quoique… Oh mon Dieu ! Non, elle se retrouverait en Enfer ! Elle avait osé mentir, le Seigneur ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Oh, triste jeunesse décadente, c'était la fin des haricots. Qu'ils soient verts, rouges, jaunes, bleus, noirs ou marrons, le monde était en perdition. Que serait le peuple sans haricots ?

Se lamentant ainsi sur son sort, Margaux avançait péniblement vers son lieu de rendez-vous. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait toujours renoncer et rentrer chez elle. Mais, de une, cela aurait fait louche vis-à-vis de ses parents puisqu'elle était censée se trouver à cet instant à la bibliothèque – qui était de l'autre côté de sa direction… -, et de deux, une voix plus forte et plus insistante lui prouvait à quel point elle avait envie et hâte de revoir les garçons.

C'est donc tiraillée entre deux eaux qu'elle arriva au fameux parc en face de la fameuse boulangerie où… personne de fameux ne l'attendait. Fronçant les sourcils, elle crut à une blague, une très mauvaise blague. Où étaient-ils donc ? Coup d'œil à sa montre, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était légèrement en avance. Pas de sa faute si Margaux marchait vite. Et encore, elle avait fait un effort et ralentit sa cadence à cause de son hésitation. Il n'empêchait que les garçons aussi auraient pu s'efforcer de venir plus tôt. C'était tout de même eux qui lui avaient donné rendez-vous, pas l'inverse !

Elle se mit alors à arpenter en faisant les cent pas le trottoir du côté parc, en face de la boulangerie, le ipod vissé dans les oreilles, Rammstein lui jouant Du hast. Chantant les paroles en accord avec Till Lindermann, mais les lèvres closes quant à elle, Margaux avait les mains enfouies dans ses poches et commençait légèrement à en avoir marre d'attendre. La jeune femme était l'allégorie réincarnée de l'impatience, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait. Nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre et elle vit que cela ne faisait que deux minutes et treize secondes qu'elle était arrivée – oui, oui, elle avait, petit un : une montre hyper performante, petit deux : un œil de lynx, mais surtout, petit trois : un portable plus qu'intelligent qui lui servait de montre et affichait aussi les secondes le mystère se dissipait, tout s'expliquait.

_Bonjour, lui susurra une voix au creux de son oreille.

Sursautant brusquement, Margaux porta une main à sa poitrine, son cœur battant la chamade, avant de se retourner d'un mouvement ample et souple. Timo se trouvait devant elle, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres, un éclat de malice brillant dans ses yeux. Elle le foudroya du regard, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale, ne pouvait cependant masquer sa joie de le revoir.

_Dis-moi donc, t'aurais-je fait peur ? Nan parce que, si t'as réussi à survivre à un accident collatéral avec moi, il serait dommage que tu moures d'une crise cardiaque.

_Tu ne m'as ab-so-lu-ment pas fait peur.

_Ouais, à d'autres… ricana-t-il.

_Et pourquoi que t'arrives que maintenant ? Et pourquoi que t'es tout seul ?

_Comment tu causes trop bien l'pays, toi ! J'te signale, très chère Marguerite, qu'il est dix sept heure trente pile, et que les mecs sont là-bas, en train d'arriver. Bon j't'avoue qu'ils trainent des pieds, mais ils sortent soit de deux heures de maths, soit deux heures de français, soit… et Timo ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur, deux heures d'anglais, finit-il dans un souffle.

_Bah… et ? En quoi c'est atroce, l'anglais ?

La regardant comme si une corne lui poussait en travers des yeux, Timo recula en titubant, le signe de croix fait avec les mains, prononçant solennellement d'une voix atone « Vade retro Satanas ».

_Mais l'anglais, c'est le Maaaaaaaaaaal ! s'exclama-t-il comme si ça coulait de source. Nan mais sérieux, tu connais pas notre prof, hein. Le Diable en personne, si, si, j'te jure sur la tête de mes chaussettes sales que ça existe !

_Salut Marguerite ! la saluèrent à cet instant la joyeuse bande de bras cassés.

_Bonjour, sourit-elle gentiment. Alors, comment vous vous sentez ? Ca va, pas trop dur ?...

_Oh si, geignit Jan, si tu savais comme je souuuuuuuffre !

_Oh, pauvre chou, compatit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_Heeeeeeey ! protestèrent alors d'une même voix le reste des garçons. Mais nous aussi on souffre !

Rigolant légèrement, Margaux lâcha Jan qui leur fit un sourire victorieux, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de ses amis qui imaginait déjà mille et un subterfuges dans lequel tous pourraient se venger et qui se finissaient par l'affreuse mort du petit blond.

_Bon ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On raie des voitures ? On fout des poubelles par terre ? On explose des boites aux lettres ? On gueule en plein milieu d'la rue des slogans révolutionnaires dignes du Che ? On br-…

_Ola moussaillon ! Mais qui êtes-vous, et qu'avez-vous fait de Marguerite, notre douce et ravissante fleur ? l'interrompit Juri en tiquant nerveusement de l'œil, ahuri d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de la jeune femme.

_Bah quoi ?...

_Mais on n'est pas des sauvages, mamouaselle ! Voyons, nous avons tous reçu une éducation digne des plus grands dirigeants de ce monde. Même Marie Antoinette ne se comportait pas aussi bien que… Linke, ricana David.

_Toi, le mioche sans cerveau, ta gueule, répliqua le plus grand en serrant les dents.

_Mouhahah, j'ai peur. Arrête sinon…

_Sinon quoi ? Ouh, que je crains le piiiire ! singea Linke.

_Sinon j'le dis à Nina… lâcha innocemment David.

_Que-… souffla Linke en écarquillant les yeux, bouche bée.

_Pfiouuu, ça mouche dur, ici, dis donc ! commenta Frank sur le ton de la conversation. Alors Margaux, enchaina-t-il sans se soucier outre mesure de ses amis, comment que ça va dans la casa ?

_Oh, très bien, et vous donc ?

_Depuis que tu es là, c'est comme si le soleil avait réinvesti nos vies pour illuminer de mille feux nos cœurs, papillonna Timo.

_Laisse tomber, il a oublié ses comprimés tout à l'heure, commenta doctement Juri face au rire de la jeune femme.

_Bien évidemment que j'me gênerais pas, t'sais ! J'en aurais des choses à dire sur toi à ma trèèèès chère cousine, gnihihi…

_Nan, sérieux, tu l'feras jamais, tu tiens trop à la vie pour le faire !

_Mais c'est toi, très cher, qui tiens trop à la vie pour continuer à me menacer aussi impunément, contra David.

_On bouge ? proposa Jan en se moquant royalement de la dispute des deux bruns foncés.

_Ouais parce que bon, c'est pas qu'j'ai pas envie d'faire un petit sitting dans le parc, spéééécialement devant la boulangerie, mais à force, j'vais la braquer tellement ça a l'air bon ! acquiesça avec véhémence Juri.

_J'le savais… Frank avait raison ! s'exclama à cet instant Margaux.

_Bah bien évidemment, ma belle ! Attends, tu crois quoi ? Mais… j'avais raison pour quoi ?

_Juri, c'est un psychopathe !

Silence. Même Linke et David se turent. Puis, sans crier gare, Frank explosa de rire, entrainant à sa suite le reste de ses amis, y compris Margaux, mais excluant bizarrement Juri. Ce dernier les regarda se bidonner, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Et sans plus leur porter d'importance, il croisa les bras sur son torse, leva la tête d'un air hautain, leur montrant ainsi qu'il les snobait, et avança dignement, jusqu'à… se prendre une poubelle. En entendant le fracas que celui-ci produisit, les autres arrêtèrent deux secondes de rire pour voir ce qui se passait, et… repartirent de plus belle, se tenant les côtes, à moitié avachis au sol tellement leur fou rire était interminable. Un peu plus et ils se pissaient dessus, mais qu'à c'la n'tienne ! C'était trop bon pour arrêter.

Et c'est en boudant puérilement que le grand blond leur fit l'un des gestes les plus distingués de la société, le tout avec une classe incomparable.

_FUCK !

[ … ]

_Il était uuuuuun petit naviiiiireuh ! Qui n'avait ja-ja-ja-mais navigué oh hé oh héééééééééééééé ! Oooooooooooooooooooh hééééééééééééééé mateloooooooooooot ! Matelot navigueuh sur les floooooooots !

_Oh bah merde, v'là qu'il nous chante sa chanson d'alcoolique quand il est pas bourré, commenta Frank d'un air blasé en regardant Linke se pavaner à quelques mètres devant lui, titubant exagérément et surtout – surtout ! – chantant à tue-tête.

_On est pas dans la meeeeeerde ! acquiesça David.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Margaux dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée.

_Mais parce que, ma petite fleur, quand Linke – ou alors Cri-Cri vu son état de sobre ébriété, et oui, ceci est un oxymore oral de la bouche – est comme ça, ça ne présage rien de bon. Il va nous sortir une connerie intersidérale.

_Comme genre… le coup des fesses ?

_Oh mon Dieu, oui ! rit Timo en se remémorant ce sublime exploit de la part de son ami.

_Par exemple, fit Juri en hochant affirmativement la tête.

_Il y eut la fois aussi où il avait décidé que se déguiser en fille pourrait être marrant, énuméra Frank. Résultat des courses, on s'est tous retrouvé au poste pour prostitution. Et le pire, c'est que tous les keufs pensaient qu'on était des drags queens… Grand moment de solitude.

_J'avoue. Et la fois aussi où il s'était mis en tête de draguer, ou plutôt de courtiser Nina… Il nous avait forcé à lui faire une pyramide humaine pour qu'il soit à la hauteur de sa fenêtre. Déjà, ce fut laborieux et extrêmement – comment dire ? – bancal, mais là n'est pas le pire. Ensuite il s'est mis à lui chanter la sérénade. Jusqu'au moment où son père est arrivé et lui a lancé un sceau d'eu, de la farine, et des œufs – pourris, bien évidemment – sur la gueule. Forcément, ça l'a déstabilisé. Mais il a tenu bon ! Juri, par contre, ce fut une autre histoire… conta David.

_Maiiiis ! Y avait une bête qui me montait sur le bras, c'était pas d'ma faute ! pleurnicha le grand et fort Juri, dont, brusquement, le mythe s'effondra d'un coup, provoquant le rire de Margaux.

_Genre t'as peur d'une petite bête. Hey c'est pas la p'tite bête qui va manger la grosse, le taquina-t-elle.

_Nan mais attends, t'avais pas vu sa gueule ! Brrr, rien que d'y repenser j'en ai des frissons, trembla-t-il en se caressant vivement les bras.

_Hey mais deux minutes… Il sort avec Nina ! tilta la jeune femme

_C'est là le plus affligeant… et l'évènement le plus inexplicable de notre siècle ! déclara doctement Timo.

_C'est peut-être parce qu'il chante bien qu'elle a dit oui… proposa David.

_Moi aussi j'chante bien, et jamais aucune fille m'a sauté dessus en me suppliant de sortir avec elle… bouda Frank en ruminant dans sa barbe.

_Oui mais toi, c'est parce que t'as Juri, mouuuuuuuhahahah ! contra Timo.

_Et Linke, en plus de chanter, il s'est foutu la honte, et il a d'l'humour. C'que toi, tu connais pas, d'après c'qu'on m'a dit… sifflota David l'air de rien.

_NAMEHO ! s'écria à cet instant Juri. Vous allez arrêter vos histoires avec moi et Frank, bande de déréglés du kiki sexuel ?

_Il lui a fallu exactement trente secondes et sept dixièmes pour se rendre compte du truc, fit Timo, mort de rire, à un David encore plus hilare.

_N'empêche que l'humour fait beaucoup dans ces cas-là, les interrompit Margaux.

Timo, au taquet, releva vivement la tête et nota dans un coin de sa tête à l'encre rouge qu'il devait sortir encore plus de blagues s'il avait l'espoir d'avoir une chance avec la jeune femme. En voyant son air de prédateur, David ricana, l'air de dire « t'as d'l'espoir, mon vieux ». En l'entendant, Timo se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Bien sûr qu'il avait de l'espoir, l'espoir faisait vivre, et donc sans espoir, il n'y aurait plus de vie. L'espoir peuplait chaque vie de chaque être humain. Il était indissociable de l'homme.

Avant que Timo ne parte dans un de ses désormais fameux élans philosophiques, Frank couina de désespoir et se plaqua une main sur le visage. Surpris et inquiet, les garçons – et Margaux, bien évidemment -, le regardèrent, attendant des explications. Si ça se trouve, le chanteur avait eu un rapport non protégé, et le voilà qui était enceint ! Et pire ! Des E.T ! Les garçons imaginaient déjà l'invasion désastreuse que ce serait ! Se retenant de crier « tous aux abris » et de partir faire l'autruche en Australie, ils s'éloignèrent discrètement de Frank, entrainant Margaux dans leur retrait, et attendirent de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

_Regardez-moi ça ! Mais re-gar-dez-moi ça ! se lamenta le barbu en pointant du doigt Linke et… Jan. On est pas sortis d'l'auberge si Jan entre dans le trip de l'autre kéké d'la vie ! Sérieux, c'est la fin des haricots, des p'tits pois et des courgettes !

Les garçons rigolèrent puis s'étranglèrent de dépit abruptement. Margaux, quant à elle, préféra river son regard sur les deux protagonistes principaux. Linke avait entrainé Jan dans une danse slave et l'avait initié à la chanson pourrie. Ce qui donna pour résultat un assez beau mélange… quand on aimait les trucs bizarres ! Et là, niveau truc, et surtout niveau bizarre, la jeune femme était servie.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué ce rendez-vous.

_Je sais ! s'exclama tout à coup Linke en se retournant soudainement vers le reste de ses amis.

Les yeux fous, le visage ébahi par l'illumination d'une idée, il faisait peur à voir. Toutefois, ce n'était pas tant son aspect qui effraya ses amis, mais plutôt le fait qu'« il sache ». Souvent, de tels mots dans la bouche du jeune homme ne laissaient présager rien de bon… C'est dommage, eux, si jeunes, si beaux, si prometteurs, si révolutionnaires au niveau conneries, risquaient de mourir si tôt. Et, en plus, ils n'avaient pas fait leurs testaments !

_Et que…

_ !

_...sais-tu ? demanda alors Margaux, sans que le cri de désespoir de Timo n'ait pu l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

Il était trop tard… Ils allaient tous mourir… Tel était ce que lisait Margaux sur les visages déprimés de ses nouveaux amis. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que poser une telle question à Linke revenait à signer son arrêt de mort, car il n'aurait de cesse tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini ses explications. Et encore, si là était sa seule finalité, ils auraient eu une chance de survivre, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas ! Car Linke souhaitait à tout prix dans ces moments-là que ses amis adhèrent à son idée et cèdent à ses caprices. Ce qui revenait, en soi, à un suicide collectif… Les exemples qu'ils avaient donnés précédemment à la jeune femme semblaient assez explicites pour développer leur crainte.

_Ma chère, je sais ce qu'on peut bien faire ! éructa alors Linke avec enthousiasme à force de grands moulinets des bras et, pour le plus grand malheur de Margaux, de postillons.

Timo, en preux chevalier, la tira alors vers l'arrière, créant ainsi un périmètre de sécurité et élaborant un cercle d'interdiction que le fou furieux numéro un ne devait absolument pas franchir sous peine de violer leur santé mentale. Ce qui, ils devaient l'avouer – mais ne le feraient pas – était déjà le cas.

_Grâce à ma sublime chanson, j'ai pensé à du liquiiiide ! Il nous faut du liquiiiiiiiiiiide ! C'en est même vitaaaaaaal !

_Linke, Margaux boit pas, et j'tiens pas à me retrouver bourré devant elle ! protesta Juri.

_Mais siiii ! Laisse-moi finir, esclave. Ecoute ton maitre et après, acclame-le.

Juri serra les poings et se retint de ne pas sauter à la gorge du jeune effronté, le tout sous les ricanements des autres.

_Du li-qui-de ! Sérieux, c'est l'avenir de l'homme ! Le petit navire, il vogue sur quoi ? Sur du liquide ! Sur de l'eau ! Alors pourquoi que nous qu'on pourra faire comme lui ?

_Parce que nous, apparemment, contrairement à lui, beh on sait pas causer l'pays… répondit doucement Frank en aparté au reste de ses amis.

_Il nous faut du liquide !

_Mais on a pas de bateau, contra Margaux qui suivait attentivement les explications de Linke.

_Mais qui te parle de bateau, Marguerite ? Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle ? J'ai dit qu'il nous fallait du liquide, pas un bateau ! Pis pour quoi faire un bateau ? C'est nul les bateaux, puis c'est moche ! Breeef ! Nan, moi c'que j'veux c'est… une piscine !

Silence. Accalmie. Moment de flottement. Puis, doucement, les garçons semblèrent se réveiller. Mais alors trèèèès doucement.

_Keument ? J'ai cru mal-ouïr. Peux-tu répéter la question ? demanda calmement David avec un air de grand-père bouché.

_On va aller chez la Berthard piquer une tête dans sa piscine !

_Rassurez-moi, il parle bien notre langue, là ? Nan parce qu'on sait jamais, en cas où quelqu'un aurait changé son programme et l'ait mis en chinois ! s'exclama Timo.

_Mais siiiii ! Mais c'est une trop bonne idée ! intervint alors Jan avec engouement. Juste une tête à la one again, puis on s'barre en courant histoire de pas s'faire pécho ! On a toujours dit qu'on le f'rait !

_Ouais mais nous, on disait ça pour déconner ! protesta Juri.

_Peuh. P'tite quéquette, balança alors Linke en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_Comment tu m'as appelé ? mugit à cet instant le blond psychopathe.

_Petite quéquette, répéta patiemment Linke comme s'il parlait à un gamin de trois ans.

_J'vais l'tuer. Retenez-moi, . !

_Nan, Juri, attends ! Pense aux allocs ! essaya de le retenir Frank.

_Allocs de mes deux, ouais ! Pis qu'est ce tu m'parles d'allocs ?

_Bah ouais, Linke, c'est notre petit bébé à tous les deux. J'me souviens encore de comment c'était quand t'étains enceint mon amùùùùùùr ! minauda le barbu en papillonnant des yeux, se retenant tant bien que mal d'exploser de rire.

_Putain mais j'vais tous les tuer ! s'exclama le pauvre Juri, désespéré de voir tant de noms sur sa liste noire – voire même rouge vu les effusions de sang qu'il prévoyait.

_Pourquoi vous voulez pas y aller ?

Surpris, tous se retournèrent vers Margaux qui venait de prendre la parole. Ils la regardèrent comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois et la dévisagèrent sans vergognes. Son beau visage était sérieux, tout comme ses prunelles marrons perlées de jade. Ses lèvres pulpeuses n'étaient rehaussées par aucun sourire mutin ou espiègle. Seule l'interrogation était discernable.

_Bah… parce que…

_Ca s'fait pas ? tenta-t-elle en venant en aide à Frank. C'est ça qu't'allais dire ?

_Et bien…

_Depuis quand vous m'sortez ça comme excuse ? C'est vous les premiers qui m'avaient dire de sortir de ma coquille, d'arrêter de penser étroitement, et de voir large. Vous êtes les premiers à faire des conneries et à bien rigoler, et là, vous vous dégonflez ? Rappelez-moi donc, qui a pris, par mégarde soi-disant, des figurines des tortues ninjas ? dit-elle en regardant Timo. Qui a volé tous pleins de panneaux d'indications pour les entreposer dans sa salle de bain ? enchaina-t-elle en regardant Juri. Qui a subtilisé un pin's ? continua-t-elle en regardant David. Me dites pas que vous êtes vraiment des petits joueurs et que les seuls à agir sont le pisseur de statue religieuse et le poseur de bombes ?

_Et bien c'est que… Tu veux y aller, toi ? esquiva alors Timo.

_Bien sûr ! Désormais, j'veux faire tout comme vous ! J'ai des années de droiture et de sérieux à effacer au profit de conneries toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres ! Alors oui, je veux y aller !

_Ah, ah ! Margaux est ma digne descendante, commenta Linke avec de fausses larmes aux yeux en la prenant par les épaules.

Rigolant légèrement, la jeune femme les regarda un à un, et sous son regard flamboyant, chacun flancha et abdiqua de peur de subir des foudres catastrophiques. Ils venaient de réveiller un monstre… Qui pouvait dire à quel point Margaux serait sadique ? Qui pouvait connaître ses limites ? Personne, et pas même eux, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant la cause de ce revirement de situation… Ils l'avaient sauvée, mais en même temps, ils s'étaient perdus, car ils ne savaient nullement où cette amitié naissante les mènerait. Pourtant, une chose était sûre, cela promettait d'être magique !

[ … ]

_Putain de merde, et comment tu veux qu'on rentre ? souffla Frank en observant le jardin barricadé derrière un portail énorme.

_Bah c'est simple… par la porte.

Et suivant ses propres paroles, Linke posa la main sur la poignée et appuya, ouvrant ainsi le portillon. Et mouchant totalement Frank. Sadiquement, Linke ricana, et s'avança dans l'allée pavée, entourée de part et d'autre d'une grande haie. Parcourant le chemin le plus prudemment possible, le reste de ses amis faisaient la queue-leu-leu derrière lui, le laissant ainsi subir les mille et une attaques possibles qui se profilaient à l'horizon de ce jardin démoniaque. Qui savait ce que leur réservait ce taillis de rose à l'allure malhonnête ? Et ce gazon parfaitement tondu sans une once de taupe ? C'était plus que louche. Un croque mitaine devait se cacher quelque part. Ou alors un loup garou, voire même… un ver de terre ! Mais attention, pas le genre de petit ver de terre de rien du tout. Non, non, le genre méga ver de terre gonflé aux OGM mutationnaires !

_Maman j'ai peur… geignit David en enfonçant ses doigts dans l'épaule de Timo.

Sans prendre en compte les gémissements de terreur de ses amis, Linke continua son excursion jusqu'à déboucher sur sa perle rare : la piscine ! Souriant alors d'un air victorieux, il se tourna vers les autres et leur montra théâtralement leur but ultime avec un bruyant « tadaaaaaam » qui fit crisper de peur les garçons à force de grands « chuuuuut ! ». Ils souhaitaient tout sauf se faire attraper par la Berthard. Cette dernière était d'un sadisme honteux – pire que ce qu'avait laissé entrevoir Margaux –, alors mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter. Pourtant ils étaient bel et bien là, debout devant cette piscine sublime qui les appelait lascivement…

_T'entends, gamin ? déclara Linke avec une voix d'agriculteur mâchonnant un brin d'herbe. Ca, c'est le bruit d'un moteur hydraulique à trois hélices avec propulsion de bulles intégré. Chauffage interne, rebords massant, fond en céramique représentant Poséidon.

_Ouaaaaaah… s'extasièrent-ils tous en chœur.

_Et ça, c'est une bombe humaine ! s'exclama Jan en sautant sans hésiter dans ladite piscine, éclaboussant ainsi ses amis.

_Putain mais quel con ! éructa Juri entre ses dents, trempé de la tête au pied.

_Oh bah tu sais, mon pote, un peu plus ou un peu moins, sifflota Timo en le poussant alors à l'eau.

Et ce fut une réaction en chaine qui entraina tous les garçons dans l'eau, ainsi, bien évidemment, que Margaux. Eclatant de rire, cette dernière ne se formalisa même pas du fait qu'elle aurait préféré garder quelques uns de ses vêtements au sec, mais comme aucun des garçons ne l'avait fait, son ressenti était moindre voire carrément inexistant. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée qu'en leur compagnie.

Vicieusement, Timo plongea et se retrouva à tirer Margaux vers le fond, l'engloutissant sous l'eau. Se débattant, la jeune femme parvint à se défaire de la prise de ce requin et le coula à son tour, tandis que Jan et Linke en profitaient pour asperger d'eau les autres récalcitrants. Hurlant de rire, ils se moquèrent totalement du fait qu'il était dix huit heures trente passées et que quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Ce n'en était que plus hilarant.

_Mais dis donc, c'est que finalement, c'est absolument pas une mauvaise idée cette petite trempette… commenta Jan en relookant sans honte Margaux.

_Oh mais j'risque pas de dire le contraire ! sourit cette dernière d'un air carnassier en laissant l'air de rien ses yeux parcourir le torse sculpté derrière le T-shirt mouillé d'un Timo brusquement rouge.

_Mouhahahah, moi j'dis c'est dommage que Nina soit pas là… lâcha distraitement Frank.

_QUOUA ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? réagit au quart de tour Linke.

_Oh, rien, juste que… ç'aurait pu être encore plus marrant quoi…

_TU TE MOQUES DE MOUA ? Avoue tu voulais mater MA meuf ! Namého ! El la vie, c'est un kiwi ?

_Oh, tiens, c'est une de ses nouvelles expressions ?

_Hungawaaaaaaa ! s'exclama Linke en un cri d'homo sapiens tout en s'écrasant dans une gerbe d'eau sur Frank pour le couler sans vergognes.

Ricanant joyeusement, les autres observèrent Frank se débattre de la prise de catch du plus grand. Ne manquait plus que les pop-corn pour parfaire ce tableau. A cette pensée, le ventre de Jan gronda, et David se retourna vers ses amis, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

_C'… c'était quoi ce bruit ?...

_Quel bruit ? lui demanda Juri.

_Z'avez pas entendu ? Ch'uis sûr y a un monstre là-dessous ! On va s'faire bouffer tout cru ! Et tout mouilléééééé ! pleurnicha David en s'accrochant désespérément au bras de Juri.

L'air de rien, Margaux, quant à elle, se rapprocha de Timo, qui s'était accoudé au rebord de la piscine. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il observait Linke assassiner Frank et David psychoter, comme si ce spectacle lui était plus qu'habituel. Ce dont Margaux était loin de douter.

_C'est pas gentil de se moquer de ses amis…

_Moi ? Mais voyons jolie fleur, jamais de la vie.

_Bien évidemment… susurra-t-elle angéliquement. Mais dis-moi donc, Timo, c'est que t'es encore un peu rouge, là… murmura-t-elle avec un sourire taquin en passant une main sur l'une des joues de Timo.

Ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer encore plus la rougeur du jeune homme. La voix rauque, le souffle court, il riva son regard dans celui de Margaux et discerna la lueur de malice.

_T'es un vrai démon…

_Fallait pas m'faire sortir de ma boite de Pandore…

_Ouais, mais à bien réfléchir, j'me dis que j'ai bien fait.

Plongés dans le regard de l'autre, le monde autour d'eux semblait disparaitre peu à peu, pour laisser place à une bulle de sérénité où seuls eux la peuplaient. Le soleil se couchait lentement derrière l'imposante haie du jardin de madame Berthard, auréolant la scène d'un halo orangé chatoyant. L'eau à température agréable les empêchait de claquer des dents, et les rires de leurs amis les ramenaient à une époque lointaine où l'innocence était de mise.

Malheureusement, tout bonheur est éphémère, et ils n'eurent pas le temps d'exploiter ce filon-là qu'un bruit assourdissant retentit, les faisant sursauter unanimement.

_RICHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD ! VA CHERCHER LE FUSIIIIIIIIIIIIL !

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, les garçons et Margaux s'entreregardèrent avant de se propulser d'un commun accord hors de la piscine et de partir en courant, s'élançant vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ce qui était, accessoirement, le cas. Mais mieux ne valait pas y penser s'ils souhaitaient survivre et surtout – surtout ! – ne pas se rétamer en plein milieu de l'allée. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire Linke. Tout son corps épousa avec une grâce éhontée les dalles du passage, et il faillit entrainer dans son sillage ses successeurs, David et Juri. Heureusement pour eux, ces derniers parvinrent à slalomer au dernier moment, et au lieu de se viander sur le sol, ils se mangèrent plus correctement les haies.

Leur criant de se relever et de reprendre leurs esprits, Timo les hâta de sortir, passant déjà le portillon salvateur. Secouant légèrement la tête, Linke se releva d'un bond et sautilla jusqu'à la sortie, son genou lui faisant mal. Finalement, ils réussirent tous à sortir, mais continuèrent à courir pendant cinq bonnes minutes afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la folle de Berthard. Ce qui était fichtrement difficile lorsqu'ils portaient un jean rempli d'eau. Avancer dans cette tenue revenait à courir avec un sac de plomb dans chaque jambe. Et les mares d'eau qu'ils semaient au fur et à mesure de leurs pas n'étaient pas pour les aider.

_Moi, haleta durement Jan, j'propose on s'foute tous à poil pour pouvoir courir plus vite !

Moment de flottement, puis Margaux éclata de rire, courant un peu plus vite afin de semer le petit blond qui avait sûrement dû oublié son cerveau sur le lavabo… Ou plus précisément, dans le fond de la piscine !

[ … ]

_Et… une fois de plus… Nous revoici devant la maison fatidique, signe de la fin de notre périple. Ulysse ramène Pénélope dans sa demeure !

_Ah, cette fois c'est pas les preux chevaliers qui ramènent la Princesse à bon port ?

_Nan, voyons, faut innover un peu ! Mais la prochaine fois, on trouvera encore autre chose, répondit Linke avec un clin d'œil.

_Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?

_T'en doutes ? s'exclama Jan, ahuri.

_Nan. J'espère, sourit-elle.

_Tu vas pas trop te faire engueuler à cause de tes fringues trempées ?...

_Nan. 'Fin si. Mais au pire, tu sais quoi ? J'm'en fous, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire libéré à Timo. J'leur dirais qu'y a eu une averse, ou ch'ais pas, j'inventerais. J'me suis rendue compte qu'il était assez simple de mentir. Et puis de toute façon, ils ont plus rien à m'dire, j'suis plus une gamine, et je compte bien le leur faire comprendre.

Fiers de voir cette flamme ravageuse dans ses si beaux yeux, les garçons sourirent. Ils savaient qu'ils en étaient la cause, et jamais plus la fierté ne quitterait leur cœur. Ils avaient réussi une mission, aujourd'hui. La plus belle et la plus amusante de leurs jeunes vies. Ils venaient de faire de Margaux une splendide prosélyte de leur doctrine révolutionnaire, et rien que pour cela, ils étaient prêts à recommencer dès que l'occasion se représentait…

**«** _Am heutigen Tag erobern wir den Thron_

_Wir sagen „ Herzlich Wilkommen zu unser' Revolution " !_ **»**


End file.
